Class of Heroes 2: A Demon King Arises
by Kien Kotei
Summary: Follow the adventure's of Marcus and his friends as they travel around the world, exploring ancient labyrinths, fighting powerful monster's, and going to adventurer's school. Watch as they grow not only as a team but as friends and overcome a world of differences. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Class Of Heroes 2: A Demon King Arises

The Story so far...

One of the most mysterious places since the dawn of this world is the Labyrinth, a maze-like area packedith death and monsters. Occasionally, they grant those who dare enter them the oppurtunity them the opportunity for wealth and fame, but mostly they deal death. Sad, awful, lonely, ignominous death.  
>Death in these labyrinths can come in many forms. Poison water, electrified walls, confusion panels, monsters, black passages where light cannot pentrate and even exceptional hearing cannot help - failure is the status quo given the challenges.<p>

Those that bravet these mysterious places are called Adventurers, and as one might expect given the long odds, they are in increasingly short supply - or rather they were. Schools have been created with the express purpose of cultivating the best of the best to replenish their ranks with the bravest and brightest.  
>This year, another bright and energetic group of youths will walk through the doors of those schools, learning the tools of the trade, the art of the blade, and skills or magic that will enable them to graduate as the next Class of Heroes.<p>

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Friend

Crostini Academy: Front Entrance

Standing at the entrance of the doors to Crostini Academy were students of all races. The academy itself was enormous, pillars and walls of marble almost gleamed in the sunlight. Small fields of grass were scattered around the courtyard and were dotted with trees. Among the group of students one girl expressed herself.  
>"I can hardly belive I'm here..." she said gazing at the doors of the academy. She stood at least 5 ft tall, and had bright orange hair and brown eyes.<p>

"A whole new start. My exciting campus life begins now!" She sang in excitement. Some other students near her chuckled, this made her blush in embarrasment. Elsewhere in the crowd a lone diablos watched as she talked with many of the students. He had short purple hair, red eyes, ash grey horns, and pale skin common to diablos. The diablos race was largely avoided by all other races, mostly because of their blood relations to the demons of old. The curses that followed them were also an additional factor. What was strange with this particular diablos was that even his own race was avoiding him. Any other diablos that looked at him sneered and turned away. He was leaning against a tree occasionally letting out a small chuckle every so often. To most of the other student body he probably looked insane.

1st P.O.V. Marcus

I watched as the others intermingled with each other. Most of the others got along with the present races. Fairies flitted from place to place, occasionally stopping to chat with a human or gnome. The humans had diversified themselves in their occupations (this was only possible thanks to their balanced nature)  
>and their groups. Dwarfs had avoided all contact with elves and vice versa. The Bahamuns (well those who acted all high and mighty about their lineage) were mostly talking with each other. Celestians were avoiding groups with diablos, who were doing the same. The Felpur were being shy around the other races.<br>The Khulaz were being as sociable as possible. The Gnomes associated with everyone and were the only ones who joined any groups that had diablos in them.

"Hmmm... she's probably planning for her next three boyfriends," an ethereal voice said from my left shoulder, "he's thinking about his girlfriend and what he wants to do to her," he continued,"Oooh! She wants to quietly get rid of her boyfriend the cheating bastard!" He finished cackling with glee. Trying to keep a straight face while laughing on the inside for most people is not easy. I however can do it easily because of my mask and the fact that I have learned to suppress my emotions.

Clarion, my first spirit contract and only friend, flitted to my other shoulder trying to find other students to talk about no doubt. "Clarion are you ever going to make a nice thought about anybody?" I asked knowing all to well the answer. "Only you Marcus." he said "Provided something good happens to you." He finished the back of his spirit form to me. "Geez at least make a nice one about someone." I replied. His next reply caught me completely off guard.  
>"Alright then this girl wants to be your friend." He said his voice as monotone as possible.<p>

Not believing him I looked in his direction and sure enough standing there was a female celestian with hair that was unusual. It was a combination of purple and pink and somehow looked like it had stars in it as well. Blinking once, twice and thrice to make sure she was there, I jumped away from the tree in surprise startled by how close she was without me realizing she was there. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "It's impolite to ask for someone's name without giving your own name first." she said. She had me there and if there was one thing I did not like it was being impolite. "I'm Marcus" I said. "and you are?" I continued.

She smiled, bowed and said "My name's Sora." Before we could continue our conversation the front doors to the academy opened and a woman stepped out and said, "All student's "Please follow me." Everyone gathered into small groups and followed her into the academy. After leading us through a series of hallways we arrived at the gymnasium. The gym was far from empty as other students were already seated at tables in the building. The stand at the front of the gym was where the teachers were seated. As the new students seated themselves with their respective groups an elf with white hair and glasses stepped out onto the stage and took the head of the table.

"Ah, yes, well, now, hrmpfhhh..." he said clearing his throat for the oncoming speech. "My dear freshman! Welcome to Crostini Academy!" he shouted to the crowd of students. "I am Prinicipal Vacherin. And yes I know what you're thinking...but I'm more spry than I look!" he continued earning a small laugh from the crowd and the teachers. "And despite my age, I have the heart of an adventurer, and the experience to match. So please afford me a few moments to tell you about our fine establishments." this was met with silence "This is a place of learning for adventurers, a place to learn how to safely explore the labyrinths, well as safely as possible, every adventure comes with unique dangers... But what you learn here will help you avoid the pitfalls and illuminate a path to success!"  
>"You will work toward that day when you'll become splendid adventurers in your own right." These went without saying as everybody knew the dangers of the labyrinths.<br>Either they had learned through their parents or had heard stories somewhere in their home country, from traveling bards and such. But I digress, so back to the speech. "And that's it. Speech over." the principle said. However he did add "Also if any students have finished sorting out their groups please stop by the Office and register please, once you have done that, head to your assigned homerooms and meet your teacher's. Also student's who have not found groups will also need to register so please stop by the office. Once you have done that, head to your assigned homerooms and meet your teacher's. Let's get this new year of campus life off to a smooth, successful start!" and with that the principal finished his speech.

After that one of the teachers took the stand, a male diablos with vibrant red hair. "Before you leave I have one announcement to make" he said "the gymnasium has been set up, for today, to allow the students to intermingle, so behave and treat your fellows as equals, we don't have the luxury of discrimination here." he finished. With that the students began to co-mingle only avoiding races they knew they wouldn't get along with.

I however stayed in the shadows, the only ones who would notice were any student's who had trained as ninja before enrolling in the academy. Pulling out my mag-i-pod I turned it to one of my favorite relaxation songs. I looked into the crowd for the unmistakable sight of her hair. Sure enough she was easy to find, and she was talking with a felpur and a dwarf, both were evidently female and both were obviously samurai. Knowing full well no one would even so much as look my way I turned towards the doors of the gym.

In all honesty I expected this school to be like all the others, judgemental, and predjudiced. What I didn't know at the time was that I would gain not only true friends at this academy, but maybe, just maybe I would also find love here as well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Showdown

Class Of Heroes 2

Chapter 2: Of Teachers and Students

The air blew through my cloak as I left the gymansium and headed towards the main building of the academy. Going through one of the side courtyards, my attention was drawn to the tree that was planted in the center of it. Underneath it were four people. A girl and three guys. The girl was at least 5 ft tall but it was hard to tell from this distance. She had dark brown hair that stopped just past the arch of her back, her skin was a very light tan at least. And it was plain as day that these guys were annoying her.

I've never been one to stand by and let things happen, so I made my way to them, all the while assessing my opposition. Out of the three only the Bahamun stood out as the threat. Well to a normal person he would after all they are descended from dragons. The other two however were specialists in different ways. The leader was a Diablos, and Fighter to boot, his sword and shield in plain sight. The third was a Human, he was the deadliest out of all three. It was plainly obvious that he was a ninja, however it was also clear that he was annoyed by his compatriots actions. I hoped that he wouldn't fight but I was peggin the chances of that around 50-50.

As I got closer I began to hear the conversation more clearly. The more I heard the angrier I got. "Come with us," the leader said "We'll show you a good time."  
>he said his tone and manner of speaking said another story altogether. "Hey, dirtbag, leave her alone!" I shouted. Turning around he shot me an annoyed glance before turning to the bahamun next to him. "Kraytak take care of this pest." A simple nod was the only response before he charged me charging a magic strike in his fist.<p>

Clearly this bahamun was a monk, which put me at a serious disadvantage. Dodging his strike I could feel the power of his magic run through the air. Jumping back I began to assess my opponent. As mentioned previously he was a Bahamun (this meant he had phenomenal physical strength, and his endurance was nothing to sneeze at either, also bahamuns are descendants of the ancient dragons, in general many were egotistical about it and that made them hard to get along with.) which put me at a major physical disadvantage. This was proven when his knee came up into my gut, effectively knocking the wind out of me. Thankfully it wasn't augmented by magic otherwise it would have hurt worse.

Backing up and coughing I heard laughter, the source was the diablos leader. "Hahahahahah! how do you like that!?" he shouted laughing at my pained state.  
>"Kraytak can imbue his attacks with magic which increases his already tremendous strength!" he continued laughing as I struggled to catch my breath. Thankfully it didn't take long to get my breath back. Clarion appeared near my shoulder giving Kraytak a smoldering glare. "Summon me Marcus." he said his voice carrying a tone of finality to it. "Sorry Clarion but I'm going to do this myself." I replied and severed his manifestation from this world.<p>

Kraytak was still near the tree, he was still facing me and had re-taken his stance. Not even bothering to wait he charged his fist gloing with magic.  
>Just before he reached me however a shadow caught his arm just before he reached me and promptly flipped him over. Looking at the newest person in this conflict I was surprised to see a Felpur Samurai wearing blue armor, a single katana hung from his waist. "You take the leader I'll hamdle this guy." he said a confident smile on his face. I nodded in reply and turned towards the leader.<p>


	3. Chapter 3: The Showdown Pt 2

Class Of Heroes 2: A Demon King Arises

Chapter 3: The Showdown Pt. 2 and Of Teachers and Students

Turning to the leader of Kraytak and the silent (and thankfully neutral) ninja, I began running through my options. Without a weapon it would be a difficult fight,  
>especially since I had prevented Clarion from being able to manifest in this world. I stopped a few feet from him sorely wishing for a weapon. A smirk crossed his face as he drew his longsword and shield. "How do you honestly expect to fight me without a weapon let alone any magic?" he taunted. He clearly didn't recognize my robes as those belonging to a Necromancer (although that may actually be a blessing considering even our own kind are suspicious of us).<p>

As he was about to engage me in combat a whistle rang out from the courtyard entrance. Looking toward the source I saw a sword get tossed to me from the entrance. Catching it by the sheath I was slightly startled to see that it was a katana. Turning back to the entrance I saw two figures both of whom were moving to assist the felpur who was fighting the bahamun a few feet away. Electing to ignore them for the time being I turned back to the leader and rescinding the block I put on Clarion, I felt his presence come back into my mind. "And further more!..." Clarion's voice came back in full volume almost making me wince from the sheer power of it. "Yeah, yeah I get it I'm a moron for ignoring you and not getting your advice." I replied in my head interrupting his little monologue.

"Look right now I need your help Clarion, you were a swordsmaster when you were alive and right now I need your expertise." I said taking a stance with the katana at the ready. "Alright then, but we'll have to do this together Marcus." Holding the katana's hilt with the blade still in the scabbard I took a stance as Clarion's being flooded into my body. His entire knowledge on swords entered my brain. The leader then charged me and swung his sword from the left, drawing the katana slowly I then drew the rest at blinding speed. At the same time I had dashed forward decreasing the distance between the two of us. The distinct sound of bells rang out as I relaxed from my stance.

Spinning the sword, I carefully slid it back into the sheathe save a few inches. Turning around I looked to my opponent seeing him turn around a smirk plastered onto his face.  
>"It's gonna take more than that puny little sword to scratch me!" He cried a sneer spreading across his face. Closing my eyes and turning my head I slid the rest of the katana back into its scabbard, at the exact 'Klik' his sword and shield fell apart. Staring at the ground in shock, his mouth hanging open, he collapsed shaking onto the ground.<br>Turning towards the others I saw Kraytak run past to the fallen diablos.

Walking towards the other three who held him off I finally managed to get a good look at them. All three were samurai, however two of them were felpur, the last one being a dwarf.  
>The first felpur was a male wearing blue armor over his school uniform a headband also held his mid length hair away from his eyes. He was the first to step forward and introduce himself. "Hey that was some pretty good swordsmanship back there, I'm Matteo, and you?" he asked extending his hand, which I shook and replied "I'm Marcus, a pleasure." Turning to the other felpur (she was wearing pink armor) I presented the sword she had thrown to me "I believe this belongs to you." I said. "It sure does, but I haven't seen anybody wield a sword like that since, well since Grandmaster Clarion." Laughing nervously I reluctantly said "Yeah I kind of knew him before he passed." she immediately began to badger me with questions, while the dwarf gave me a blank stare questioning me, about what he was like. Holding up a hand to stop them I immediately said "I didn't know him that well and I didn't know who he was until it was too late." That was half true I had actually spent a few years with him but I did not find out who he was until he was on his deathbed.<p>

They both backed away after that. "Now I believe the two of you have yet to introduce yourselves." I said at which they both blanched. "Oh whoops!" the felpur said rubbing her head self conciously "I'm Arabia sorry about that." she said. "I'm Brittany." the dwarf replied bowing. I bowed back and replied "As you no doubt heard I'm Marcus." Arabia smiled "Yeah the Diablos that looks interesting?" she purred her tail swaying back and forth. "Interesting or not at least you have a sense of moral principle." Brittany replied monotonously. "I have my grandfather to thank for that." I replied downcast.

Quickly regaining my composure I said "Anyway it was a pleasure to meet you all but I'm going to go pick up my class schedule." Beating a hasty retreat I didn't get very far before an explosion ripped through the courtyard. Turning around I saw that Arabia, Brittany, Matteo, and the Sorceress girl were fine. The diablos and his bahamun companion...not so much. A fairy soon floated down her red hair a telltale sign that she was a sage. "Whoops! Looks like I overdid it again." she said rubbing her head self-consciously. Like many of her kind she was small floating a few feet above the ground with wings that were much to small to be holding her above the ground. Her hair was vibrant red but started turning pink about halfway down her back.

Taking the chance her rather noisy entrance had given me I bolted for the exit. Arriving at the main school building I picked up my schedule and made my way to the first class. Making my way to the first class I rant into three very old and very familiar faces. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" came the antagonistic voice of Kratos. "If it isn't the last surviving member of the Belmont family." Hades said next voice dripping venom.  
>"Never thought you would actually leave that freak show place you call home." Shiva said her voice as annoying as ever. Now here I probably should have kept my mouth shut but I don't like people insulting my heritage or my home.<br>"Kratos, Hades, Shiva, you're all looking as dumb as ever, and Shiva how are those 666 boyfriends you supposedly professed to love hmmm?" Kratos answered me with a knee to my gut. "Keep talking you little waste of space and we'll send you off to hell!" he said threateningly. "Well your too little too late that was everyday of my life especially with you three neophytes." I wheezed out. This time Hades belted me with a left hook. "Well how about we show you the real deal?" he said as drolly as possible.

"Wow your comebacks are worse than ever. And little miss Lilith over here hasn't said much of anything either. Why is that I wonder?" Her reply was a slap to my face. "Thanks to you my life is in ruins you little bastard!" her hands were shaking in anger. Kratos kicked me in the gut again while Hades threw another hook my way. The blow never came. Opening my eyes I saw the diablos teacher from before holding his fist. "That's enough! I won't tolerate bullying in my school is that clear?!" He bellowed making us all wince. "Now I want you three to clear out of here before I report you all to the Dean do I make myself clear?!" he bellowed again. As they turned around Kratos turned back to deliver a cheesy if not seriously boring threat. Or at least he would have if the teacher hadn't bellowed "NOW!".

After that he was gone like three sheets to the wind. "Are you alright?" the teacher asked holding out a hand to help me up. "Nothing I haven't had happen to me before." I replied. The teacher then bent down and picked up my schedule. "Well Marcus it looks like your first class is with me, however I'd prefer not to have a student with a fat lip and a bloody nose distracting the rest of the class." he said matter of factly, and touching my lip and nose there was indeed a fat lip and blood. "So let's get you to the doctor's office and get you patched up." he said grabbing my arm and promptly dragging me all the way to the Nurse's Office.


End file.
